ACW Animania IV
Card Final Battle Elimination Chamber Match; If Team Tenchi wins, JSA has complete control of ACW. If Team Goku wins, JSA is gone forever. Team Goku (Naruto Uzumaki, Trunks, & Dark Magician) vs. Team Tenchi (Frieza, Broly, & Solid Snake) ACW Excel Championship Akuma © vs. The Blue Spirit ACW Impulse Championship Gohan © vs. Sasuke Uchiha ACW Glamor X Championship Reiko Hinomoto © vs. Sailor Moon Excel Road to Destiny Ladder Match Edward Elric vs. Haru Glory vs. Hiei vs. Choji Akimichi Impulse Road to Destiny Ladder Match Goten vs. Sagat vs. Kankuro vs. Eren Yeager ACW Excel Tag Team Championship; Losing Team Must Disband Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) w/Tatsumi vs. Team Guy (Rock Lee & Neji Hyuga) No Disqualification Match Princess Ayeka vs. Ryoko ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Saiyan Elite (Raditz & Nappa) © vs. Shoryuken (Ryu & Ken Masters) ACW Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Ash Ketchum ACW Direct Juri Sanada vs. Samus Aran Dan Hibiki w/Asuka Kazama vs. Vega SEA Showcase Match Mighty Yukiko vs. Sakura Hagiwara Straw Hat Crew (Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro) vs. Samurai Jack & Zero AnimaniaIVACWDirectMatch1.jpg AnimaniaIVACWDirectMatch2.jpg AnimaniaIVACWDirectMatch3.jpg AnimaniaIVACWDirectMatch4.jpg AnimaniaIVACWTelevisionChampionship.jpg AnimaniaIVACWImpulseTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnimaniaIVAyekavRyoko.jpg AnimaniaIVACWExcelTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnimaniaIVImpulseRoadtoDestiny.jpg AnimaniaIVExcelRoadtoDestiny.jpg AnimaniaIVACWGlamorXChampionship.jpg AnimaniaIVACWImpulseChampionship.jpg AnimaniaIVACWExcelChampionship.jpg AnimaniaIVTeamGokuvTeamTenchi.jpg Results *P2. SEA Owner Joseph Matos joined Hakeem Johnson on commentary during the match. *P3. After the match, Dan kissed Asuka passionately before carrying her backstage. *P4. Juri Sanada made her ACW in-ring debut. *1. Gaara distracted Sagat and suplexes Sagat from the top of the ladder as Sagat was going for the briefcase. *2. During the match, Videl nails Ryoko with a steel chair. Later in the match, Videl tried to interfere again but stop by Sasumi. But then Satsumi got assaulted by both Washu and Videl with a chair. And then out of nowhere, Washu clotheslines Videl on the stage! *3. During the match, Rock Lee was distracted by Esdeath, who later revealed as the leader of Night Raid. After the match, Neji was stunned at how the match ended but he and Rock Lee celebrated for one hell of a ride as a team in the ring until Neji attacks Rock Lee for reasons unknown. *4. After the match, Joe was about to break Ash's ankle with a steel chair until Miroku the Monk made his return! Miroku beat the living heck out of Joe including a Plesant's Elbow and a Monk Bottom. *7. As the referee was distracted by Tenchi Masaki, Gohan nailed Sasuke with the Impulse Title Belt. After the match, Sakura Haruno-Uchiha came in the ring and join with her husband in the ring for the Rouge Loner's huge celebration. *9. After the match, Akuma unmasked The Blue Spirit as the Blue Spirit was revealed as Zuko. Then Akuma gives another Brimstone to Zuko. *10. Throughout the entire match, Tenchi Masaki and Goku were watching the match at their respective locker rooms. After the match, Tenchi tried to ruin the celebration until Goku laid him out with the Kamehameha Driver. Goku then said to Tenchi that he's fired then Naruto throw Tenchi out of the ring as both Naruto and Goku celebrated in the ring together. Final Battle Results Miscellaneous *Diddy Kong spoke to his uncle Donkey Kong about possibly joining ACW. *Demi Lovato performed the National Anthem before the event started. *Tenchi was downright pissed of Gohan losing the Impulse Championship that he decided that he's done with Gohan. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:2016